1. Field
The present disclosure relates a carbazole compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. In addition, the OLEDs exhibit excellent luminance, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
A typical organic light-emitting device includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer that is disposed between the anode and the cathode and includes an emission layer. A hole transport region may be disposed between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be disposed between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. The holes and the electrons are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
Various types of organic light emitting devices are known. However, there still remains a need in OLEDs having low driving voltage, high efficiency, high brightness, and long lifespan.